White Horse
by Smexy-Kiku
Summary: Sasuke's back and want Sakura, but shes over him. NaruSaku and little SasuSaku but mostly Anti-SasuSaku


**Kiku: Ok here is a songfic that just popped into my head one day... but this is the only writing I'm doing for a while 'cause I'm really sick so yea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and my computer!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time _

_'Cause_

_I honestly believed in you_

___

"Sakura, I'm really sorry." The raven hair man had a very loving look on his face.

"Sasuke, I don't know..."

"Come on, I came back... I came back to _you_, Sakura."

She looked away and stared at the banch where four years before he had left her.

"Sakura just give me one more chance, please."

"Sasuke, just give me some time to think about it."

"Fine."

She walked away and quickly headed back to her house. Once she was in the safty of her home she started thinking and Sasuke's words replaying in her head.

_"I came back... I came back to you, Sakura."_

_'Maybe he means it, maybe I should give him another chance.'_

_

_Holding on,_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl _

_I should have known, I should have known_

___

Sakura walked side by side with her new boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. We're going to get something to eat."

"Oh."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Hn. We're here."

"Um Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"When you asked me to go out with you, were you planning on showing me any affection?"

"Hn. You're being annoying, Sakura."

"Do you know what? I should have known! You're just using me to rebuild your clan!"

He stayed silent.

"Well guess what?! It's over Sasuke Uchiha! O-V-E-R over!"

She stood up and walked away from the last Uchiha. When she got to the door she yelled at him.

_' I hate you, you arrogant asshole! Don't even bother talking to me EVER again!'_

_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

_

Sakura ran to the only place she could think of at the time, Ichiraku Ramen. When she got there she saw the person she was hoping to see.

"Sakura-chan! Are you here to came eat with me?!"

Sakura just nodded trying not to let the tears threatening to come down drip down her face.

"Sakura-chan are you ok? Was is teme? I swear if he did anything..."

Before he could finish his sentence, without thinking she hugged Naruto and cryed into his chest.

"S...Sakura-chan! Tell me, you can trust me!"

"S...Sasuke was just... just u...using me to rebuild... his clan!" She mannaged to say.

"I swear next time I see him I'll hurt him!"

_

_Baby I was naive,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I never really had a chance._

_

Sakura laid down in bed and started thinking. One memory just happened to pop up above all.

_xXxXx Flash Back xXxXx_

_Sakura sat on her bedroom balcony, it had been three weeks since Sasuke had gotten out of the hospital from their last mission with Ishidate. It has also been three weeks sisnce the fight between Naruto and Sasuke on the rooftop. Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky._

_"Hey."_

_Sakura looked around to see Sasuke._

_"Oh hey Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Come take a walk with me really quick."_

_"S..sure!"_

_She jumped down and started walking with him. He brought her to their training grounds._

_"Sakura, if I leave promise me you'll never forget me."_

_"Huh? Oh, so you're leaving."_

_"Sakura, promise. If you do then I promise I'll come back."_

_"Wait you'll come back to __me__?!"_

_"Hn."_

_They both sat there for a moment then Sakura answered._

_"I promise, Sasuke-kun."_

_xXxXx End of Flash Back xXxXx_

_

_My mistake i didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand._

_I had so many dreams about you and me._

_Happy endings; _

_Now I know_

_

Squad Seven walked the streets of Konoha, walking to the training grounds.

"Sasuke, Sakura."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn?"

"You to will be sparring while Sai and Naruto spar."

"Hai!"

Sakura got in her fighting stance and waited for Sasuke to atack, he didn't move a musle.

_' Looks like Uchiha still thinks I'm weak.'_

**' Looks like you'll have to teach him a thing or two, shannaro! '**

_' Yea! '_

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and quickly focused her chakra into her fist. Before Sasuke could even move he was sent all the way to the Hokage mansion. He crashed through the window and landed on Tsunade's desk with a loud thud.

Sakura quwickly ran to Tsunade before she flipped but unforturnatly for her he was in her office helping Sasuke to the hospital.

"I am so sorry Lady Tsunade."

"Sakura take him to the hospital and heal his injures then after that come to my office."

"Yes m'lady."

_

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

_

After healing Sasuke, Sakura headed to Tsunade's office. She nevously knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here as you requested."

"Yes, sit down Sakura."

She did as told and sat.

"Shizune can you leave me and Sakura to talk please?"

"Hai!"

Shizune gave Sakura a sad looked before she walked out.

"Sakura Haruno, I taught you what I did to help you become a stronger konoichi."

Sakura nodded knowing she was going to get lectured.

"Not to use it to injure your comrades and teammates."

"I'm sorry m'lady."

"Sakura... why?"

"I was angry I guess."

"And why were you angry?"

Sakura could feel her face warm up and soon after tears spilled down.

"W...well he one thought I was still weak... and two he was using me..."

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Sakura, what did he use you for?"

"He only wanted to date me b...because he wanted t...to rebuild his clan."

"Oh Sakura, it's ok."

_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted,_

_But I'm so sorry_

_

From what Sakura had heard, Tsunade had given Sasuke a _long_ talk. Now here he was sitting there next to her.

"Sakura I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"..."

"Please Sakura, I'm sorry I was stupid."

"..."

"Sakura say something."

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke."

"Come on... I said sorry, what more do you want?"

"Sorry can't mend a broken heart Sasuke! Sorry can't make all the tears I cried come back!"

"Sakura listen to me..."

"No! You listen to me Uchiha! I'm sick of you hurting me! You're no longer worth my tears!"

With that Sakura walked away leaving a upset Uchiha behind.

_

_Cause Im not your princess _

_This aint a fairytale_

_Im gonna find someone, Some day_

_Who might actually treat me well._

_This is a big world,_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror, _

_Disappearing now._

_And it's too late for you and your White Horse_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse_

_To catch me now._

_

It was six in the morning and Sakura was walking around the village even not many people were awake, she didn't care she just wanted to claer her head. She sat down on a bench knowing exactly which one it was.

_xXxXx Flash Back xXxXx_

_Sakura walked the only path that left the village, it was about midnite but she was still out. She noticed someone up ahead and automaticly knew who it was, Sasuke. He also had his backpack on._

_' I knew it, he's leaving.'_

_He noticed her and stopped._

_"What are you doing... wandering around here at night?"_

_"Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."_

_He again started walking._

_"Go home and sleep."_

_Sakura felt the tears roll down her face._

_"Why?" _

_She turned towards him._

_"Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anthing to me?"_

_He stopped then cut her off._

_"Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself with what I do."_

_She looked down, tears still running down her face, then she smiled._

_"You've...always hated me, huh?"_

_She looked back at him still smiling._

_"Do you remember... the day we became Genin and when out three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?"_

_"I don't remeber."_

_She knew he did, he was never one to forget things that easily but she played along._

_"Makes sense. Thats something that happened awhile back. But thats the day when everything started... You and I... And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." _

_She paused._

_"The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but... Above all... It was fun!"_

_Again she paused to look down then started again._

_"I know about your clan, but revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you... nor I."_

_Without even turning he spoke._

_"Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path from you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you and Naruto."_

_Sakura didn't give up._

_"Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone... To me... It'll be the same as being alone!"_

_Sasuke thought back then again spoke._

_"From here on... A new path will open for all of us." _

_Sakura took a step forward, she wasn't letting him leave._

_"I..! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definatly be happy. I'll do anything for you. So... Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here... with me! If you can't stay, take me with you."_

_She started crying more and more, Sasuke turned around and faced her._

_"You really __are__ annoying."_

_Sakura was shocked that he would say that after she just poured out her heart. He agan started walkin away._

_"Don't leave!"_

_She took a few steps forward then stoped._

_"If you do, I'll scream!"_

_Within seconds sasuke was gone. Sakura felt a presence behind her._

_"Sakura... arigato." _

_With that he knocked her out._

_xXxXx End of Flash Back xXxXx_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone next to her.

"Hey Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing awake so early?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh, well i couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About the teme again?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan look at me."

Sakura did and before could do anything his lips were on tp of hers.

Right then she didn't care, it felt good and she liked it. After a few seconds she kissed him back.

They leaned back and breathed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, you can hit me if you want."

"No. I won't."

Sakura stood up and started walking the stoped.

"Naruto, I'm glad you kisse me and if you want. After training would you do on a date with me?"

"Sure!"

"Good, now quiet down before you wake upi the whole village."

With that she smiled and walked away.

_

**Kiku: So what did you think? I kinda liked it! It made Saki cry but don't tell her I told you that! Well thats all for now! Bye bye!**


End file.
